


误会

by Langligerrrlang



Category: all居, 昊龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langligerrrlang/pseuds/Langligerrrlang





	误会

刘昊然记得他看这个剧的原小说的时候就在心里吐槽过师尊这个人设。师尊是他的角色的老师。大热原耽改编的仙侠剧，自己是男主，演身世坎坷，一路打怪通关的少年；师尊就是十本同类小说里九本有的那种绝色美人，仙人里的高手。外貌反正就是作者那么一写，戏里谁给你找那么多倾国倾城的美人去；刘昊然吐槽的是师尊的圣父属性：蚂蚁也不忍心伤，花谢了要伤春，反派要救，自己角色黑化还来送命。这种人设现在真的还有人看吗？

 

原耽当然拍不出，给安排了个女一，师徒恋改师生情；但剧方还是尽量尊重原著，两男主对手戏还是全剧重头。刘昊然吐槽归吐槽，对这部剧还是有极大的积极性的：出品公司一直是业界良心，导演拿奖无数，编剧人称小金庸，配角演技也都在线，总之剧方想要打造一部有品质，有深度的仙侠剧。有这么多质量保证，刘昊然方面在另一位男主还没定的情况下就先签了。

 

所以现在刘昊然想反悔也不方便了。师尊最后签的是朱一龙，他百般想阻挠也没成功，想让自己这边付违约金退出又没什么好借口。不得不说这个选角还是比较契合原著的，刘昊然冷哼一声想，那人不就是白莲花本莲么？跟别人老公上床，照片故意发到丫丫姐那里去气她，还装纯说自己是有难言之隐的。娱乐圈不清白他知道，但丫丫姐就是他亲姐，谁让她受委屈了就不行。好朋友张若昀劝他：“你犯不着为了个小三白白错过一部好剧啊！这机会挺难得的。再说苍蝇不叮无缝蛋，你那姐夫也不是什么好人！你跟他拍，到时候出点负面消息着他一道。”

 

于是戏就开拍了。第一场两人的对手戏开拍前，刘昊然先准备好，朱一龙还在准备戏服；一会儿服化组的几个书粉女孩儿（刘昊然：叫啥，腐女是吧？）跑出来乐着对刘昊然说剑影（刘昊然角色的名字）你可有福气了！一会儿你就要看到你家“天地绝色”的师尊本尊了！

 

谁家啊！

 

然后师尊就出场了，刘昊然虽然心里看不上朱一龙，但毕竟是个审美正常的人，知道他的确是美的。他的扮相不是帅，就是美，美得挺勾人。他越美，刘昊然就越发想起丫丫姐那天拿着手机掉眼泪的样子，就越恨他的美。贱人装得再真善美也会露出马脚，刘昊然仔细观察，想通过拍戏期间发掘出朱一龙的黑料好教训教训他。但朱一龙可能掩盖得太好了，刘昊然愣没找到啥证据。这人待人不错，对扫地的清场大妈也很和气，出什么状况都不生气，温温柔柔的话不多。演戏很认真，大冬天一小时一小时泡水里也不说啥，出来时腰直不起来很久，也不肯去医院，怕耽误剧组拍摄，自己挺过来了。刘昊然想不通了，又请教张若昀。张若昀在电话那头也表示不清楚：“可能人还行，就是骚，喜欢勾引男人吧？但他还发那些个照片去给你姐看又挺婊的。唉总之你姐夫真他妈不是什么好人...” 刘昊然闷闷地挂了电话，在自己房间里呆坐了会儿，还是老老实实地背起了剧本。外面有人敲门，他开门一看，是朱一龙。朱一龙不仅片场上妆时美，私下休息时也挺好看，这点刘昊然一开始就注意到了。其实刘昊然觉得他随性素颜的时候更像书里的师尊，美貌中带着一种天真的纯良，傻傻去救蚂蚁和反派的性命很有说服力。“昊然，你现在方便吗？明天的内心戏多文戏也多，我怕跟你理解得不一样，想先跟你对一对，可以吗？”刘昊然立刻想到张若昀的那句“可能就是骚，喜欢勾引男人”，心里警铃大作。

 

当然不可以，你想干嘛？

 

“你忙的话就算了，不好意思...” “呃，没关系，我也...在看剧本。” 哼，我...我倒要看看你能干出点什么来！刘昊然望着门外人雪白的一截脖颈愤愤地想。“朱一龙礼貌的一笑，走进来目不斜视地在书桌边坐下，回头看着刘昊然等他过来，像只等待投喂的小猫，刘昊然心里一觉得有点可爱，就想这人段位果然挺高！他僵硬地过去坐下，两人翻开剧本默默地坐了一会儿。“我是从这里开始的，这里剧本里台词写得比较简略，但我觉得内心冲突会比较大，就去看了原著，感觉作者是想表达剑影已经爱上了师尊，但又不知道，所以哪怕师尊无心说了什么做了什么，他都觉得对方在回应他，又不知道为什么这么觉得，所以表现得很叛逆。我觉得这个逻辑比剧本里单纯的，剑影到了叛逆的年龄就反抗师尊，要有说服力得多，表现起来也更有感染力...” “那你希望我怎么演呢？” 听出刘昊然口气略冷漠，朱一龙有些不知所措，想了想轻声说：“我，我就是觉得你的角色可以稍微表现出一点对师尊感情上的转变，就是，就是更在乎他了才变得敏感...” “但是剧本里没这么写—你是不是觉得谁都应该喜欢你...的角色？” 刘昊然控制不住了。他也是这样勾引陈思成的吗，跑到人家房间里去“谈剧本”，让人家“演出”喜欢自己的感觉？“不，我...”朱一龙一愣，“我没有抢戏的意思，只是想和你一起看看对这段的理解...” “你的理解就是我该喜欢你呗，不然就不符合逻辑？然后呢？然后你是不是就要跟我上床，然后留点儿照片什么的以后好派用场？否则你大晚上的在我房间里干嘛？抱歉，我没兴趣。”

 

朱一龙听到“留点儿照片”这几个字的时候，脸色已经变了，闭上眼，双手握拳，似乎咬紧牙关在忍耐。他一起身站直直站住，说了声“打扰了”就往外走，走到一半，他回头认真地说：“我没有想要伤害她，我也不是伤害她的人。陈思成不是个好人，你如果想要保护她，应该让她离开他。” 说完他就走了。朱一龙的口气太真诚了，让刘昊然产生内疚的情绪。陈思成不是好人，他知道。说到底，出轨这种事，怪小三永远是徒劳的。别人夫妻的事，他一个外人去管也永远是徒劳的。撇开朱一龙跟有妇之夫上床和发照片去气丫丫姐这件事，有人会对他产生欲望，甚至爱上他，都不难理解。如果他没干那两件事，自己在这个剧组认识他，也会爱上他，那他今晚来自己的房间就会是一个甜蜜的单独相处机会。刘昊然迷茫。

 

两人后面几天还要一起拍戏，刘昊然一直进不了状态，朱一龙说的那个内心戏部分也的确怎么拍都差点意思，导演让他们休息半天调整情绪，自己去对戏讨论。刘昊然回酒店路上接了张若昀一个电话：“哎，现在是不是特别庆幸你听了我的话，没推这部戏啊？” “？说什么呢大哥？” “你不知道？ 没人告诉你啊？ 你‘姐夫’给一个北电的女孩儿下迷药让别人父母告了，现在刚保出来。女孩儿说他就喜欢那样，对每个下手的都下药，还会拍照留念！那朱一龙人家是受害者，你就别...”刘昊然挂了电话直奔朱一龙的房间，上手就敲门。门后有脚步声，然后过了好久门才开了一条缝。“请问你有事吗？” 朱一龙显然很戒备。“我...” 刘昊然手心出汗：“我是来道歉的。” 门这才开了，他走了进去，房里有潮气和沐浴露的香味，朱一龙应该刚洗完澡。他本来就白，现在更是粉白，像一枚白桃，剥了皮咬一口就会汁水四溢。他看起来还是没放松，但也许太有礼貌了，习惯性地请刘昊然坐。“我来跟你道歉，你是...你是受害者，我说那些话太不应该了。我不期望你原谅我，也理解你出于愤怒发了那些照片...” “不是我发的。” “？” “我没有发那些照片。我没有那些东西。只有他手机上有。” 刘昊然张嘴说不出话，良久才来了一句：“我...我真的很对不起...对不起...”

 

朱一龙低头听着他一遍遍的道歉，忽然抬手快速地擦了一下眼眶，轻声说：“要道歉的不是你。我跟你没有过结，你不用这样，没事请回吧。”话很坚强，但他的声音听起来快哭了，软软地像一张丝织的网把刘昊然困在里面走不了，一点一点往回收。刘昊然不知所措地站了一会儿，终于反应过来往桌上的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸递过去。朱一龙没接，但肩膀在抽搐—他彻底在哭了。刘昊然身体反应先一步地上去托起他的下巴给他擦眼泪。他跟朱一龙因为误会很疏离，但戏里他们身体接触又不少，于是他们的关系既熟悉又陌生。朱一龙可能实在压抑太久又太委屈，没有推开刘昊然，乖乖地让他在自己脸上小心擦拭着，刘昊然觉得他像是在哄个耍性子的小女朋友。“不哭了，都是我的错。或者你，你想哭出来也行，我不走...” 听了自己尽量温柔的话，朱一龙似乎更控制不住了，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样落下来：“你...我没事...你快走吧...” 他伸手去推刘昊然，又觉得不该去碰他，手就僵在刘昊然的胸口；刘昊然不知道他是为什么伸手，但有一个小美人（其实比自己大好多）在自己眼前哭得那么厉害，他脑海中突然开始闪过小美人在剧场抱着小演员玩，帮工作人员清场，背错词调皮的笑，和那天冷水里拍戏乖乖的样子：他现在终于可以没有心理负担地承认那些都很可爱，都很对自己的胃口。等他回过神来，朱一龙已经被自己抱在怀里了。他在自己怀里像只四处乱蹦的兔子，挣扎着却也很柔软，刘昊然抚摸着他的背低声安抚他：“没事，没事，他会有报应的...” “你这算什么...我不用你可怜...” “不是....不是可怜，我觉得....我觉得龙哥很可爱...”

 

朱一龙的脑子轰的一声，原本沸腾着的熔浆彻底炸了。他一直有些喜欢刘昊然，第一次在颁奖典礼上碰见就有好感。后来那个渣男骗他去吃饭也打了刘昊然的名头，这些他不能跟他说。他那晚来他房间谈剧本的确是纯谈剧本，但他也想见他。他猜刘昊然肯定知道渣男对他做的事，但他抱着希望，觉得昊然是个三观正直的孩子，也许...也许会包容他。结果他以最坏的方式知道了，他以最坏的方式去看待自己。他还比自己小十岁；朱一龙觉得自己是个痴心妄想的傻子。所以他现在肯定是在做梦，他洗了澡以后一定是睡着了，他要做些什么让这个美梦不要结束。这么想着，他大胆了很多，抬头去看刘昊然，做着他想做的事：他用手指去触碰刘昊然的嘴唇，很真实的触感；然后他凑过去吻了他，先是双唇碰了碰，感到刘昊然调整了一下抱他的姿势，低喘了一声，他开始舔咬他刘昊然的下唇，羞羞地把舌尖送去，被一下卷了过去。朱一龙心里欢喜极了，对，这是他的梦，所以昊然是爱着他的，当然会接纳他，想要他。他双手去勾刘昊然的脖子吻得更深，紧贴着他的身体。这个梦好真切，他甚至感觉到刘昊然腿间滚烫发硬的一根翘起的阳具。朱一龙被烫得全身软着，站不住，靠在刘昊然的怀里叫他的名字。

 

刘昊然的头是昏的，男根是硬的，心是燥的。怀里的人刚刚还在哭，现在软得像一滩水，自己想跳进去解火。他想张若昀没有完全说错，这个小美人是骚，但是冒着傻气的骚，不能有计划地拿出来当勾引人的武器，只会让别人产生侵占他的恶念。他自己也立刻就要侵占他了，但跟渣男不同，他没有老婆，也没有给朱一龙下药，他还想一直占有他，想他对自己一个人冒傻气；所以概括来说，他想做朱一龙的男朋友。“龙哥，你跟我交往好不好...” 朱一龙甜甜地笑起来：这真是一个好梦。“好。”

 

得到了通行证，刘昊然开始长驱直入。他含着朱一龙的嘴唇吮吸了一会儿，把朱一龙的棉体恤衫往上拨，露出粉红色的两点乳头。朱一龙的乳头尖尖翘翘，像嫩笋尖耸立着，刘昊然去轻轻舔，朱一龙就喘得利害，鼻音带着哭腔，但微微挺胸去讨好他。刘昊然被这种羞怯敏感的主动撩得上头，张口用牙去磨，用舌头舔，另一只手去捻另一边的嫩尖，一面用腿分开朱一龙的双腿。朱一龙崩溃地轻摇着头，开始带着鼻音呻吟起来，那声音听在刘昊然耳中发着浪，心里更急得发慌，伸手就扯掉了朱一龙的松紧带休闲裤，去托着他的双臀好更贴近自己。一抓就是满满一手嫩肉，刘昊然心里的困兽顿时四处乱撞，双手一收就把人抱起来，几步走到床边把朱一龙往床上一扔，自己随即压了上去把他翻过来背对自己，让他的整个臀部暴露在自己眼前。朱一龙骨架不大又瘦，虽然一直健身，手臂肩膀的线条都挺明显，但毕竟浑身上下没有几两肉，细腰长腿像流淌着牛奶的窄窄河道，在深色的床单上柔软地舒展开。他回头，眼角眉梢风情万种地偷偷去看刘昊然，因为扭过来的姿势臀部微微撅起来，都被刘昊然看在眼里，伸手去揉搓那两堆嫩肉。他的臀部是牛奶河里的两座小山丘，圆翘地耸立着无处可躲，脊梁骨一路延伸到两丘间那道缝里，彻底消失。刘昊然想要仔仔细细地看遍这具美丽的身体的每一处，双手去掰开山丘，找到那一点跟乳头一样粉色的小花心，那里被暴露在空气里，急切地微微颤动着，开始委屈地湿润起来。刘昊然双手都不得空，想也不想地低头用舌头去探索那花心。朱一龙几乎是尖叫了一声，每一声呻吟都开始带着钩子，扭动着腰不知是想逃开刘昊然的舌头还是去送到他嘴边。刘昊然舔得越来越深，朱一龙又痒又全身无力，只好开口去求他：“昊然，你，你进来吧，我受不了了...”刘昊然心里是想对他温柔的，但他做不到；不是自己的错，他想，朱一龙求得太可怜了，美而楚楚可怜的人，又没有防备，在床上这样柔顺地献出自己的一切，是讨不到温柔的，只会让人化身野兽去蹂躏他。“我是你男朋友才可以对你这样，你知道了吗？别人对你这样就是犯罪，明白了吗？” 朱一龙乖巧地点头。别人跟他上床当然不算犯罪，但刘昊然一定要他接受自己的强盗逻辑才肯操他。“昊然是我的男朋友，我想让昊然进来，别人都不行。” 朱一龙等不到刘昊然火烫的男根，又急切地确认了一遍。这个梦好像开始不太受自己控制了。

 

刘昊然这才从床头抓了一瓶护手霜过来，冰冰凉凉地倒了朱一龙臀缝一路，凉得他浑身发颤。他又委屈起来，这是他的美梦，他想让昊然在这个梦里对自己温柔一点。可下一秒，两根手指探进他的后穴，他就顾不得委屈了，抬起细腰想要把手指吃进去更多。加到第三根手指时，朱一龙穴里又热又痒，改变了主意，不想要昊然对他温柔体贴了，又开始哀哀地求他操进来给他。他只觉得腰被猛地一抓，整个人重心不稳地往后倒，穴口刚一触到一个坚硬的圆柱头就被一路顶了进去。刘昊然下身已经不受控制地大幅度操弄起来，那朵花心太软太热太湿了，他顾不上其他，只知道紧抓住朱一龙的腰把他往自己的硬屌上套，耳边满是朱一龙那恼人的软软鼻音，浪声浪气地一会儿叫舒服，一会儿求自己轻一些。他头皮发麻地操了百来下，欲望总算稍微平复了一些，按着朱一龙的后背让他伏低，自己开始缓缓动作，仔细地看着小花心费力地一吞一吐自己的阳具。朱一龙也总算稍微回了点神，能说句完整话了：“是不是...是不是要天亮了，我是不是要醒了...” 刘昊然哪里知道他以为这一切都是梦，只当他说的都是傻话，微笑着低身，男根随着动作在后穴里进入得更深，朱一龙柔声长喘。刘昊然手环住他的细腰附身去舔朱一龙耳后的痣：“才下午，还早着呢。你得一直醒着看着老公操你，不许睡。” 听到“老公”两个字，朱一龙浑身一颤，刘昊然萃不及防地被一挤一吸，龟头好像被喷了一股热水，一下子交代在他身子里。他深呼吸了几下，慢慢拔出来，侧躺在朱一龙身边从后面抱着他，感觉他还在不停地颤动，手伸到前面一摸，他又没有射。刘昊然担心起来：“龙哥，你没事吧？感觉还好吗？” 朱一龙双手横在脸上遮住眼睛点头：“嗯...我...我后面高潮了...” 刘昊然这才放心，继续抱着他用舌头拨弄他的耳垂。

 

朱一龙休息了好一会儿，转过来回抱住刘昊然，把脸贴在刘昊然的颈间：“我还没醒吗？好长的梦哦...” 刘昊然这才意识到这个小傻子一直在说什么醒不醒是什么意思，感情他一直以为自己在做梦啊！他伸手摸到朱一龙的手放在自己腿间又再抬头的那根上，低低笑着问：“龙哥你常做这种梦吗？那我跟你梦里比起来表现好吗？” 朱一龙一惊，猛一起身转头去看床头的闹钟，果然才下午3点多，再回头看枕间，昊然还一丝不挂地望着他笑。他心立刻狂跳起来，脸顿时红了；一副不知所措的样子，在刘昊然看来实在可爱，他起身又把朱一龙压在身下，亲了一下他的鼻尖：“不是做梦，那刚刚你说的还算数吗？” “说...说什么...” “同意我当你男朋友，只让我操你啊！”

 

刘昊然眼见着朱一龙嘴角慢慢上扬，垂着眼想了一会儿，望着自己，手攀上自己的肩膀，一字一句甜甜地说：“算数。”


End file.
